Walking On Air
by xXSt3ph0Xx
Summary: a one shot based on the song and music video by Kerli! please review and give feedback so i can do better!


**OK! This is my first fan fiction! It's a little something inspired by Kerli's song and music video "Walking on Air" **( .com/watch?v=wXMeZwO2qZ0 )**I hope you enjoy it! Please review and give feedback so I can do better in the furture!**

_There's a little creepy houseIn a little creepy placeLittle creepy townIn a little creepy worldLittle creepy girlWith her little creepy faceSaying funny things that you have never heard_

I always wonder why people dont go near my house, or should i say, mansion. the house didn't look that scary, in fact, i think the town altogether looked worse then the house. the house was dark and dreary, but it was cozy too me, i guess people just don't understand me. this world scares me, how they could outcast a girl like me because i was 'creepy' but i don't care, if im creepy, that means im unique. but i guess i am creepy, becasue when i do go into town and try too talk to people, they stay away form me, as if what i have to say disturbs them or makes them wonder too much. whatever, no one bothers me... wait, i heard a knock, and i get up. if someone is knocking on the door, it must be important (and i know what your thinking, 'you sure it ain't kids playing?' nah, even kids are afaid of me) i open the door. No one there. i guess this one kid was pretty dang brave. however as i close the door, i look too the ground and see something, a box, i open it,and inside is a doll that looks just like me. i bring it in, leaving the box outside. i put the doll in the rocking chair and sit on the floor and put the TV on. a eye is on, its always been there, there are other channels, but this 'eye' interested me. thats when i light the fireplace, and the flames flicker as if flowers are trying to grow form them. i begin to rocking the rocking chair, why does it feel like the eye is staring at it?...

_Do you know what it's all aboutAre you brave enough to figure outKnow that you could set your world on fireIf you are strong enough to leave your doubts_

the room starts too get hot. i put the fan on, however it makes it feel like the world is spinning, like the room is moving instead of the fan. i put the feeling aside and decide too put the doll on top of the TV. the eye follows it. its werid, i think, how the eye stares at it like a evil force is at work. i shut the TV off and head too make dinner, might as well, i was getting extremely hungry...

_She has a little creepy catAnd a little creepy batLittle rocking chair and an old blue hatThat little creepy girl Oh she loves to singShe has a little gift An amazing thingWith her little funny eyes of hazelWith her little funny old blue hatShe will go and set the world on fireNo one ever thought she could do that_

i walk into the kitchen and greet the cat i took in. i named him, Bat. i dont know why, but i just did. i look at the wallpaper of the kitchen, deer and a forset sence is set on it. its so real looking its like i could walk though it. i look in the living room again at the rocking chair. its my grandmother's, she left it too me, sometimes i feel her spirit still sits in the chair. then i smile as i look in the mirror. i didn't realize i was wearing my mom's old blue hat. i also realized for the first time, i had my mother's hazel eyes. i begin too sing as i cook dinner. i was always told as a kid, i had a little gift for it. a amazing thing for singing. i get the chicken out of the fridge, which is very hot for some reason too the touch, then i put it on a tray and placed it in the oven, which is colder for some or another reason. after i eat, i feel, really depressed for some reason. time for bed i guess, i go up too the bedroom and lay on the bed, which is hot as rock. tears fall down my face, like butterflies that know they wont live long. i fall asleep...

_Flitter upand Hover downall around meall around_i wake up. someone is banging. but where? i look around and jump at the reflection of a old man in the mirror. is this a dream? reality? who knew. i look at him. he is banging on the glass, holding a cane, with a box, the doll's box?, at his feet. i wanna wake up. i pinch myself, nothing. I kick myself. again nothing. i got up and walked to the drawer and look in the mirror, i look almost doll like in the mirror. almost like i could be a doll, but im not a doll. i look at the mirror the old man is knocking at. what else would i see tonight? i go back to the bed and fall asleep again, hopefully this is just a dream. then i see the doll holding another doll, in the mirror. the doll in her hand is wearing the same thing i am, and has the same features. the other doll is human sized and is holding the doll on strings. i look at the doll on the strings. she is reaching out. like she needs help. i go too the doll and touch it, i feel dizzy and faint, like im going too fall any minute, then everything goes black...

_You know that I love you, go on_

i wake up in a comfy bed. but how did i get there? i open my eyes and see everything is pink and green and bright colors. and outside is a big city. this is not my home. i do not live here. am i dreaming. i look down too see im wearing pink pajamas then i look at my arms. There's a string lying on my arm. go to pull it off but its stuck, or attached to me, as if i was a doll attached to string that was cut. then i realize the room is rocking. how is it rocking? where am i? what is this place?...

_Feel itBreathe itBelieve itAnd you'll be Walking on AirGo tryGo fly So highAnd you'll be Walking on AirYou feel thisunless you kill thisGo onAnd you're forgivenI knew thatI could feel thatI feel likeI am Walking on Air..._


End file.
